


Теория Струн

by Moyra_OKey



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 14:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18703807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moyra_OKey/pseuds/Moyra_OKey
Summary: Капитан и его друзья смело идут и радостно огребают. Как обычно.(Написано в рамках челленджа "Кобаяши мару", под псевдонимом "John Smith, D.Sc")





	Теория Струн

  
Теория относительности представляет Вселенную «плоской»,

но квантовая механика утверждает, что на микроуровне

происходит бесконечное движение, искривляющее пространство.

Теория струн объединяет эти идеи и представляет микрочастицы

как следствие объединения тончайших одномерных струн.

(Теория струн для чайников)

  
\- Гаечным ключом - по рояльным струнам? За что?!  
(Меломан, впервые услышавший звук ТАРДИС)

 **Тритон***  
*музыкальный интервал величиной в три целых тона. Звучит весьма инфернально, за что в 18 веке был прозван "дьяволом в музыке"

  
Как обычно, капитан отправился на планету вместе с группой десанта. Как обычно, старший помощник и начальник медицинского отдела были рядом с ним. Миссия завершилась... как обычно - один пропавший в процессе телепортации краснорубашечник, пара замечательных (с точки зрения медика, разумеется) вирусов, подхваченных другими сотрудниками службы безопасности, полный трикодер увлекательнейших (с точки зрения научного отдела, разумеется)сведений о планете и незабываемый след от поцелуя дочки местного правителя на щеке капитана (незабываемый с точки зрения кого угодно, кроме самого капитана, он о таких мелочах обычно на следующее утро уже и не вспоминает). Одним словом, снова всем помогли сила обаяния капитана, разум Спока и доброе сердце Маккоя.  
И конечно же, как обычно, Джим, Боунз и мистер Спок покинули планету и телепортировались на корабль последними.

  
Как только рассеялись искры, мистер Спок сделал шаг с платформы со словами:  
\- Мне нужно немедленно... - что именно ему нужно, так никто и не услышал, потому что вулканец пошатнулся и взмахнул руками, удерживая равновесие, словно стоял не на ровной поверхности, а на краю пропасти. Потом он вздохнул, не то испуганно, не то удивлённо и произнёс дрогнувшим голосом:  
\- Кажется, у нас проблемы...  
Джим саркастически ухмыльнулся, сложил руки на груди, переступил пару раз с носков на пятки и буркнул:  
\- Я так и знал, что эти транспортаторы до добра не доведут!  
Доктор Маккой, заложив руки за спину, поднял бровь и подытожил сухо:  
\- Полагаю, это последствия какой-то аномалии, или проявление симптомов...  
-... Болезни, вызванной неисследованным вирусом? - подхватил капитан.  
\- Именно. В любом случае будет логич... То есть, как врач, я настаиваю на тщательном медицинском обследовании.  
\- Как капитан, не возражаю. Идёмте... мистер Спок.  
И все трое устремились к выходу, как обычно.  
Нет, пожалуй, чуть быстрее обычного.  
Мистер Смит из инженерного отдела, стоявший в тот день за пультом телепортатора, утверждал потом, что Спок, покидая отсек, отчётливым шёпотом произнёс "Вашу ж мать!"  
Но ему, разумеется, никто не поверил.

  
***

  
За дверями медотсека, когда они остались только втроём, без лишних глаз и ушей, Джим, наконец, дал себе волю:  
\- Вашу ж мать! Я не знаю, как это произошло, но если это снова шуточки какого-нибудь сверхразума или артефакт древней цивилизации... Одним словом, если я найду, кто это сделал, я ему весь интерфейс раздолбаю! Мне, знате ли, вполне хватило одного раза, когда эта Дженис Лестер, чтоб её... - он долбанул кулаком по спинке диагностической кровати. На той осталась внушительная вмятина.  
\- Капитан, осторожнее, - негромко и спокойно произнёс Спок. - Не забывайте, что вулканцы физически намного сильнее людей.  
\- Меня гораздо больше интересует не как это произошло, а когда это закончится, - нервно сказал Маккой, оттягивая ворот желтой форменки, которая словно бы душила его.  
-... И что мы будем делать,если это НЕ закончится, - заметил Спок, разглядывая обручальное кольцо на своей руке.

  
На всякий случай, если кто-то ещё не проникся иронией ситуации, поясним: в данный момент капитан представляет собой длинного, тощего субъекта с остроконечными ушами, идеально прилизанной (ох, уже нет) причёской и определённо не знает, куда деть руки. У доктора золотисто-каштановые волосы и капитанские нашивки на рукавах. Всё, что остаётся Споку - это думать, что выпитые доктором перед десантом "для храбрости" два или три стакана различных алкогольных напитков завтра подарят абстиненцию лично ему, Споку.

Ещё раз, для чайников: капитан, доктор и старпом буквально пять минут назад поменялись телами.

  
\- Ты меня не пугай, гоб... - начал было Маккой, но тут же осёкся, - Чёрт, не могу я так называть того, кто сейчас выглядит точь-в-точь, как я. Ладно, как бы то ни было, я надеюсь, что в ближайшее время никто не попадёт на операционный стол с чем-нибудь неотложным. И не возникнет никаких экстренных ситуаций, требующих срочного принятия капитанского решения.  
\- Доктор, вы весьма точно очертили круг наших проблем, - заметил Спок.  
\- Действительно, - кивнул Джим. - Джентльмены, каждый из нас, без преувеличения, прекрасный специалист, можно сказать, эксперт в своём деле. Но находясь на чужом месте... впрочем, Боунз, ты ведь прошёл офицерские курсы?  
\- Будет правильнее говорить, что я прошёл мимо них. Джим, капитанское кресло - это слишком для меня... массаракш!.. И где ты только понабрался таких словечек?  
Джим попытался улыбнуться. Улыбка на лице Спока, которое обычно было лишено эмоций, смотрелась странно, но, пожалуй... очаровательно.  
\- Я ходил на лекции по ксенолингвистике в Академии... - сказал капитан и, заметив иронические взгляды собеседников, пояснил, - ... и читал под партой хорошую фантастику.

  
Он вдруг обхватил себя руками за плечи:  
\- Что ж так холодно-то?.. Ах да, вулканский организм. Но кстати, Спок! Когда Дженис завладела моим телом, ты смог провести обратное перемещение...  
\- Не совсем так. Я только поспособствовал тому, чтобы ваши разумы вернулись на свои места. Однако, вынужден вас разочаровать. Ни я, ни вы не сможем использовать вулканские техники...   
\- Поскольку для них требуется и разум, и... так сказать, тело, - Джим вздохнул.  
\- Вы ведь пытались освоить вулканский нервный захват?   
\- Несмотря на то, что вы сразу сказали, что это невозможно. Да, но теперь, когда я в вашем теле... впрочем, понимаю, за пять минут такому не научишься. Жаль.  
\- Нам остаётся только одно, - сказал Спок, - действовать вместе, как одно целое. Так, словно ничего необычного не произошло.  
\- Вы думаете, команда не заметит ЭТО? - Маккой оттянул нижнее веко.  
И действительно, даже цвет глаз у них поменялся. Ну или сохранился, это как посмотреть. Одним словом, человек в капитанской форме теперь был голубоглазым, тёпло-карие глаза старпома сияли золотистыми искорками, а глаза доктора были почти чёрными.

  
Спок пожал плечами:  
\- Люди невнимательны. Если не акцентировать их внимание на этом, могут вообще сказать, что так и было.  
Сигнал красной тревоги прервал обсуждение и они отправились на мостик. Все втроём, как обычно - сила, разум и сердце"Энтерпрайз"... несколько перетасованные, но всё равно готовые к любым приключениям.

  
**Аккорд***

*Аккорд — сочетание трёх и более музыкальных звуков разной высоты, взятых одновременно.

  
На мостике все были собраны и сосредоточены на своих задачах. Чуть более чем обычно, всё-таки красная тревога. Но, кажется, никто не заметил, как капитан неуверенно оглянулся и сглотнул, прежде чем сесть в своё кресло. Как и того, что мистер Спок на секунду замер в центре командного мостика, потом что-то шепнул капитану на ухо ("Инженерный отсек - третья сверху кнопка в левом ряду") и только потом перешёл к научной станции.

  
Маккой обнаружил себя зажмурившим глаза и вцепившимся в ручки капитанского кресла. Он чувствовал себя крайне неуютно, сидя на этом месте, и с трудом заставил себя взглянуть на обзорный экран. Обычная, на его взгляд картинка - тёмное пространство Космоса, усеянное звездами - ситуацию никак не проясняла.  
\- Необычная пространственная аномалия, - на грани слышимости, почти не разжимая губ, произнёс Спок, стоявший за его креслом. Маккою оставалось только порадоваться за то, что сам он частенько, в нарушение всяческих инструкций, стоял на этом месте, за спиной капитана.  
\- Необычная пространственная аномалия, - повторил он и добавил, уже более уверенно, - Мистер Спок, анализ. Мистер Спок!

  
Джим едва замено вздрогнул, когда понял, что обращаются к нему. Ему было довольно сложно сосредоточиться на показаниях приборов - слишком многое отвлекало. Внезапно ставшие слишком яркими краски и незнакомые звуки, улавливаемые чуткими вулканскими ушами. Сидеть спиной к обзорному экрану тоже было неудобно. К счастью, чтобы проанализировать данные сканеров, ему хватило и знаний, полученных в Академии, и опыта, заработанного при службе на "Фаррагуте". Он заговорил, стараясь копировать лекторские интонации Спока:  
\- Пространство вокруг нас искажено. Это похоже на искривление, возникающее в варп-поле, но гораздо мощнее, чем то, которое способен создать наш двигатель. Некоторые признаки позволяют заключить, что аномалия имеет искусственное происхождение.  
Маккой кивнул и нажал кнопку. Третью сверху в левом ряду:  
\- Мистер Скотт, два вопроса! Куда именно нас занесло и сможем ли мы отсюда выбраться?  
\- Кэптн, что до первого вопроса - понятия не имею! Мы перешли на варп... вернее, попытались перейти, когда нас выкинуло сюда. Здесь всё перевёрнуто с ног на голову, так что скажите спасибо искусственной гравитации, иначе мы бы тоже головы потеряли!..

  
\- ...Судя по всему, нас загнали в бутылку! - внезапно с азартом заявил Чехов.  
\- Мистер Чехов, полагаю, вы имеете в виду формулу искривления пространства, известную как "бутылка Клейна", - "Спок" развернулся на стуле.  
\- Так точно!  
\- Похоже на то, кэптн, - подтвердил Скотти. - А значит, выбраться будет сложновато. Впрочем, есть у меня одна мыслишка... я могу модифицировать наш варп-двигатель, нужно только...  
\- Без лишних подробностей, - остановил инженера "капитан", - Сколько вам нужно времени на модификацию?  
\- Часов восемь.  
\- Они у вас есть.  
"Спок" кашлянул.  
-... Хотя я уверен, что вы легко управитесь и за четыре, - поспешно добавил Маккой.  
\- Ох, кэптн, всё-то вы понимаете! Мы и за три управимся, если нужно.  
\- Не сомневаюсь. Тогда пока работаем в штатном режиме. Ухура, отслеживайте все радиосигналы, если эта аномалия действительно искусственная, возможно, её создатели захотят с нами связаться. Мистер Чехов, мистер Сулу, у вас задачка пока теоретическая, но если... поправка - когда мистер Скотт произведёт свои модификации, кораблю потребуется точный курс, чтобы выбраться из этого искривлённого пространства. Все остальные... ну, вы и сами знаете, что делать. Ребята, я в вас верю, мы и не из таких передряг выбирались.

  
Маккой, встав с кресла, принялся расхаживать по мостику. Потом краем глаза заметил, как "доктор" нажимает какие-то кнопки на подлокотнике и, подойдя к нему, вполголоса спросил:  
\- Это ещё что?  
\- Врачебные предписания, - невозмутимо и загадочно ответствовал Спок.  
Загадка, впрочем, разрешилась через пару минут, когда на мостик зашла энсин Джонсон с подносом, на котором стояло несколько тарелок с реплицированной едой и стаканы с напитками.  
\- Вы ничего не ели с тех пор, как вернулись из десанта, - пояснил Спок.  
\- Спасибо... доктор, - улыбнулся Маккой, - Но вы-то тоже голодны, так что присоединяйтесь.  
\- Не возражаю, - и Спок тоже улыбнулся. Подождал, пока "капитан" переставит стакан на подлокотник и возьмёт одну из тарелок с едой, отобрал у девушки поднос и вальяжно, по небольшой синусоиде, проследовал к научной станции.

  
\- Мистер Спок, - окликнул он Джима, - отвлекитесь на минутку от ваших формул. Здесь есть очень полезный салат и вулканский чай. Специально для вас, с доставкой на дом.  
\- Да, да, конечно, - рассеянно сказал Джим и, не отрывая глаз от монитора научной станции, протянул руку к тарелке. Цапнул лист салата, сунул в рот, прожевал. Только потом осознал, что происходит. Проморгался. Ну да, доктор Маккой заставил его поесть, а теперь стоит рядом и улыбается иронически. Вроде всё в порядке. Ага, если не считать, что это, вообще-то, Спок, а сам Маккой сейчас сидит в его капитанском кресле! И неплохо справляется, надо сказать. А хотя нет, уже не сидит. Разгуливает по мостику и как раз направляется к ним.  
\- Вот вы смеётесь, - тихонько сказал Джим, когда "капитан" оказался в зоне слышимости, - А мне и правда интересно.  
\- Не сомневаюсь, - поднял бровь Спок.  
\- У меня хоть получается... ну, быть капитаном? - почти шёпотом спросил Маккой.  
\- Я как раз хотел сказать, что ты замечательно...  
\- Переложил всё на других? - усмехнулся Маккой, прихлёбывая кофе.  
\- Это называется "делегировать обязанности", - невозмутимо поднял бровь Джим. И отсалютовал друзьм бокалом с вулканским чаем.  
Похоже, они действительно справились. И помогли им сила обаяния Маккоя, разум Джима и доброе сердце Спока.

  
 **Арпеджио***  
*Арпеджио (термин буквально означает «как на арфе») — способ исполнения аккордов, при котором звуки аккорда следуют один за другим.

  
Похоже, сыграв столь злую шутку, судьба решила-таки быть на стороне пострадавших. Ничем другим нельзя объяснить такое невероятное везение - мистер Скотт закончил модифицировать двигатели всего за два с пловиной часа и уверял, что всё должно сработать.  
  
И сработало! Ну тряхнуло корабль немножко, подумаешь! Просто Сулу и Чехов, решая свою задачку по топологии, не учли того, что ремней безопасности на "Энтерпрайз" отродясь не было, а искривлённое пространство, как и обещал мистер Скотт, всё перевернуло с ног на голову. Скажите спасибо, наизнанку никого не... ох, нет, краснорубашечника Семецкого, увы, не спасти.

  
Когда корабль снова начало раскачивать, Джим поймал было потерявшую опору под ногами Ухуру... Усадил её на место и почти тут же отдёрнул руки, ошарашенный внезапно нахлынувшим потоком чужих эмоций.  
Контактная телепатия в действии, понял он.   
Это шанс, решил он.  
И когда корабль занесло на очередном вираже (возможно, это был уже запланированный манёвр, по крайней мере, Чехов проорал: "Народ, держитесь крепче, ё-моё!"), он попросту сгрёб Маккоя и Спока в объятия. Потянулся было рукой к виску одного из них...  
И тут "Энтерпрайз" снова тряхнуло, да так, что они все трое попросту стукнулись головами. До искр.  
\- Новое слово в вулканских "техниках разума"? - вопросил Маккой.  
\- В соединении с дзен-буддистскими практиками даёт весьма неплохие результаты, как видите, - поднял бровь Спок.  
\- Видим, - улыбнулся Джим, усаживаясь в капитанское кресло.

  
Да, всё вернулось на свои места. Ах, нет, корабль ещё несколько минут перемещался по сложной траектории, развязывая узел пространства, прежде чем вернуться на прежний курс. Да ещё энсина Семецкого... жаль. Но кому он нужен, этот Семецкий, когда тут такое!  
Радостная Ухура развернулась к центру мостика:  
\- Капитан, я принимаю сигналы... это Звёздный Флот!  
Чехов тоже полуобернулся назад:  
\- Честно говоря, никогда так не был рад о них слы...  
Доктор Маккой, стоявший рядом с Джимом, прижал палец к губам.   
Джим, утомлённый необыкновенными событиями, добравшись, наконец, до своего законного места, почти мгновенно заснул.

  
Спок спросил только: "В медотсек или в каюту?", и, получив в ответ краткое "Ко мне", аккуратно подхватил спящего Джима на руки и понёс к турболифту.  
Маккой последовал за ним. У двери турболифта развернулся и погрозил кулаком:  
\- Если хоть одна живая душа...  
Все тут же дружно прикрыли рты ладонями - мол, ни за что, никогда, никому. Всё-таки замечательная у нас команда, подумал Маккой. Всё понимают.

  
В медотсеке Спок устроил Джима на кровати, а сам устало присел на соседнюю.  
\- Что, - спросил Маккой, - вулканцы, оказывается,тоже не железные?  
-Разумеется, нет, доктор, это выражение скорее применимо к людям, - сонно проговорил Спок. - Это в вашей крови. А у вулканцев в крови - медь.   
\- Мне послышалось, или ты пошутил? Знаешь что, ложись-ка и ты поспать.  
\- Это просто... эмоциональный перенос. Я не смог... должным образом... проконтролировать...  
\- А, ты хочешь сказать, что захотел спать, потому что Джима спящего нёс на руках?  
\- Угу. На самом деле... мне не нуж...  
\- Так, давай я буду решать, что тебе нужно, а что нет. Спи давай. Это врачебное предписание.  
Спок отключился, едва его голова коснулась кровати.

  
***

  
Вечером следующего дня доктор Маккой зашёл в кают-компанию с бутылкой саурианского брэнди и тремя бокалами. И обнаружил там Спока с его вулканской арфой и Джима, уютно устроившегося в кресле с журналом по астрофизике. Доска и фигуры для трёхмерных шахмат, стоящие рядом на столе, явно свидетельствовали о том, что эти двое проводили досуг как обычно.  
\- Джентльмены, - сказал доктор, отодвигая доску и ставя на стол бутылку, - мне кажется, у нас есть повод выпить.  
\- Очаровательно, - только и сказал Спок. Явно отказываться от распития спиртных напитков, впрочем, не стал, напротив, отложил арфу и сел поближе.  
\- Я так много хотел сказать, - Джим отложил журнал и тоже подвинулся, - Ну, о том, как это сложно, оказывается - быть другим чело... вулканцем, ну и всё такое...  
Маккой кивнул. Он тоже готовил проникновенную речь о нелёгкой судьбе капитана корабля, который бороздит просторы Вселенной...

  
Спок протянул вперёд руку, ладонью вверх. Джим и Боунз обменялись непонимающими взглядами. Тогда вулканец просто притянул их руки и соединил так, чтобы все три ладони - его, капитана и доктора - соприкасались в одной точке...  
И слова стали не нужны. На несколько мгновений они просто стали единым целым. Сила, разум и сердце "Энтерпрайз". Как это всегда было и всегда будет.

  
 **Кода***  
* Кода - дополнительный раздел, возможный в конце музыкального произведения, "послесловие".

  
Где-то во Вселенной, в дальнем уголке пространства, похожем на скрученную бутылку, послышалось звяканье. Через пару минут к "горлышку бутылки" подкатила небольшая ракета. Из неё выбрался старичок. Был он без скафандра и в космической пустоте стоял вполне уверенно. В руках старичок держал огромные клещи.  
\- Если кому-то интересно, как сворачивается пространство, - обратился он к невидимому слушателю, - то я вам сейчас покажу. И вы-таки не поверите, но разворачивается оно точно также!  
С этими словами он ухватил клещи поудобнее, сжал ими что-то невидимое и принялся тянуть в сторону. Пространство со скрипом поменяло свою конфигурацию.  
\- Вот видите, - сказал старичок, выпуская из рук клещи, которые тут же исчезли, - всё очень просто.   
\- Спасибо, - сказал невидимый слушатель.  
\- Не за что, - пожал плечами старичок. Он отряхнул руки, сел в свою ракету и укатил куда-то за горизонт событий, крича:  
\- Есть приключения! Самые разнообразные приключения!


End file.
